ICH LIEBE DICH
by Kucing Garong
Summary: ketika cinta di utarakan dengan bahasa asing... BL/boys love boys/ main pair: HAEHYUK )donghae x eunhyuk) terinspirasi dari cerita ka andy dengan judul yang sama
1. Chapter 1

MAIN CAST:

LEE HYUKJAE

LEE DONGHAE

JUNG YONG HWA

JUNG JESICCA

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

.

seorang namja manis tengah mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di perpustakaan yang di sediakan oleh kampus tempatnya membingbing ilmu tersebut. namja manis tersebut tengah mencoret coret keretas dengan tidak berkepri kretasan (?)

semua yang ada di sana menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah namja manis tersebut

"dasar dosen menyebalkan, apa dia tidak tahu kalo aku bodoh tentang bahasa jerman awas saja kau akan ku tendang bokong mu kalo aku berani.." omelnya dan kembali mencoret coret kretas di atas meja tersebut dengan kesal

"hyuk boleh aku minta tolong" sebuah suara menyadarkan namja manis yang tadi di panggil hyuk _hyukjae_ tersebut mendongkak kepalanya dan menatap namja di hadapannya lalu menghelang nafas berat

"ne waeyo donghae ah? cepat katakan aku sedang tidak ingin basa basi" gerutu namja manis tersebut, namja tampan yang tadi di panggil donghae pun mengangguk dan menyerahkan sebuah kretas yang di gulung lalu menyerahkannya pada hyukjae yang langsung membyuka gulungan tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang berada di dalamnya

"**ICHI LIEBE DICH" **baca eunhyuk lalu menatap donghae bingung dengan maksud dari tulisan tersebut.

"selama ini kan aku selalu menerjemahkan bahasa jerman untuk mu, sekarang aku minta tolong untuk terjemahkan tulisan itu untuk ku" jelas donghae dan duduk di samping eunhyuk lalu menggeleng melihat keadaan meja yang seperti terkena sunami tersebut.

"hanya ini..?" tanya eunhyuk heran melihat tiga kata tersebut

"ne, itu saja aku tidak mau kepala mu pecah karna terlalu banyak kata" sindir donghae yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari eunhyuk

"tapi kalo kamu tidak bisa, bisa tanya han seongsangnim"

"aishh.. yak hanya tiga kata saja aku bisa menyelesaikannya" ucap eunhyuk tidak terima dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari donghae, selanjutnya eunhyuk sibuk membolak balik buku kamus tebal di hadapannya dengan serius

"sudah tahu artinya?" tanya donghae sambil mengamati ekspresi perubahan wajah eunhyuk yang agak pucat

"yak lee donghae kau sengaja mengerjaiku ya" teriak eunhyuk karna tak kunjung mendapatkan jawabannya, di remasnya kretas di tangannya lalu menatap donghae untyuk mencekik lehernya tapi di urungkannya mengingat dia masih ingin hidup bebas tanpa jeruji besi. kembali eunhyuk mengambil kretas yang sempat di remasnya dan kembali membacanya dengan serius

**"ICH LIEBE DICH=**AKU CINTA KAMU"

eunhyuk langsung terdiam saat mengetahui arti kalimat tersebut dengan pemikiran yang amburadul

apa maksud dari semua ini? batinnya bingung dengan arti tulisan yang di berikan donghae. apa donghae menyukai ku? tapi, bukankah donghae itu normal dan dia juga telah memiliki tunangan bernama jesicca

arghh dasar kalimat sialann

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

MAIN CAST:

LEE HYUKJAE

LEE DONGHAE

xxxxxx (masih rahasia)

JUNSU (saya ganti karna saya kurang srek sama yong hwa mian)

JUNG JESICCA

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

akhirnya hari yang kutunggu tunggu tiba juga, donghae pindah satu apartement denganku.

bahagia tiada tara rasanya. aku merasa seperti seorang istri yang tengah menunggu kedatangan suaminya untuk tinggal satu atap bersama. namun aku segera tersadar dari angan angan indahku begitu mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu di perpus, kalian tahu apa jawaban donghae saat aku tanyakan maksud dari tulisan yang di berikannya begini jawabannya

"anggap saja itu jimat dariku agar kau segera mendapatkan namjachingu atau yeojachingu mungkin?" hufft menyebalkan bukan?

"woahh! akhirnya jadi juga kita tinggal satu apartement ne, tapi ingat aku paling tidak suka kalo melihat apartement kita berantakan seperti yang sudah sudah. jadi, kurangi sedikit demi sedikit sifat mu yang suka memporak porandakan kamar saat belajar" perintahnya saat pertama kali memasuki apartement ku.

oh iya aku hampir lupa, karna apartement ku kebetulan dekat dengan kampus dan juga tempatku bekerja jadi donghae memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamaku mengingat jarak antara kampus dan juga apartement miliknya yang cukup jauh, lumayanlah sedikit mengurangi bebanku untuk membayar uang sewa hahahaha #ketauan pelit -_-

"ne tuan muda, baru datang saja sudah ngomel ngomel dasar cerewet" protesku pelan

"apa aku dengar kau protes? ah bukankah tadi kau panggil aku tuan muda? jadi tolong ambilkan barang barang ku kedalam ne" candanya

"ughhh dasar ikan amis menyebalkan" balasku dan mempoutkan bibirku sebal, donghae hanya diam dan menatapku membuatku bingung karna di tatap begitu intens olehnya

"waeyo? kenapa menatapku seperti itu? aku tahu aku ini tampan plus manis" ucapku agak narsis yang di balas jitakan di kepalaku oleh nya

"narsis sekali kau, sudahlah ayo bantu aku" donghae langsung mengambil barang barangnya masuk ke dalam, ku pandang punggung nya dan mengangkat bahuku acuh lalu mengambil satu kota kardus dan membawanya masuk

.

.

.

saat ini eunhyuk dan donghae tengah membereskan barang barang milik donghae yang lumayan banyak, keduanya selesai pukul tujuh malam dan langsung bergiliran mandi setelahnya sarapan dan pergi ke kamar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang lelah setelah seharian membereskan barang barang milik donghae. eunhyuk menatap donghae yang tengah terlelap di atas kasurnya yang berada di sebrang miliknya, tiba tiba saja donghae membuka matanya dan menatap eunhyuk balik

"wae, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya masig menatap mata eunhyuk

"ani, gwaenchana" jawab eunhyuk singkat

"gwaenchana? dari tadi kau menatapku hampir dengan durasi sepuluh menit lebih" protes donghae membuat eunhyuk agak gugup

"atau jangan jangan kau.." sambung donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat eunhyuk penasaran

"jangan jangan wae?" desak eunhyuk penasaran

"aniyo, sudah cepat tidur aku malas berdebat denganmu" perintah donghae dan tidur memunggungi eunhyuk yang menghelang nafas dan menatap langit langit kamarnya lalu terlelap

.

.

.

eunhyuk terbangun saat merasakan sebuah pelukan di pinggang ramping miliknya, di balikannya pandangannya dan mendapati wajah donghae yang tengah terlelap dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, jantung eunhyuk berdegup kencang, di angkatnya tangannya dan menelusuri raut wajah tampan donghae.

eunhyuk segera sadar dan menghentikan perbuatannya, di lepaskannya pelukan donghae dan segera bangun lalu pergi setelah mencuci muka.

eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya ke arah taman yang ada di dekat apartement miliknya, eunhyuk memasukan tangannya kedalam saku jaket dan berjalan pelan sambil menatap langit di pagi hari.

"eunhyuk" tiba tiba saja sebuah suara mengagetkan eunhyuk dan berbalik mencari asal suara tersebut, eunhyuk tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, namja tampan tersebut langsung berlari ke arah eunhyuk

"selamat pagi mr amerika, tumben kau sudah datang?" sapa eunhyuk sedikit meledek namja di hadapannya.

"aishh kau itu sampai kapan akan memanggilku dengan sebutan mr amerika eoh? aku memang datang jam enam pagi setiap hari eunhyukkie" jawab namja tampan tersebut dan berjalan pelang di ikuti eunhyuk di sampingnyayang hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk anggukan kepalnya kecil

"oh iya tuan amerika, kau bilang akan main ke apartemen ku, tapi kemana kau selama seminggu ini" keduanya diam di atas jembatan yang ada di taman tersebut dan menatap pemandangan danau di hadapannya

"aku sedang sibuk, oh iya kemarin kau bilang kalo namja ikan itu menembak mu selamat ne" ucap namja tersebut dan membuat eunhyuk menghelang napas berat lalu menatap dedaunan yang ada di bawah kakinya

"aniyo, dia tidak menembak ku" jawab eunhyuk sedih, namja di hadapannya menatap eunhyuk bingung

"kau bilang dia menembak mu bagai mana kau ini" omel namja tersebut, membuat eunhyuk sebal dan memukul lengannya

"yak salahkan ikan amis itu kenapa dia membuatku bingung, hahh~ dia bilang dia hanya ingin memberiku jimat agar aku cepat dapat pasangan" jelas eunhyuk sedih membuat namja di sebelahnya ikut prihatin, namja tersebut merangkul pundak eunhyuk agar lebih dekat padanya

"hey come on, kau tahu hyuk mendapatkan namja straight itu memang sulit. mereka itu lebih bodoh dari yang kau pikirkan" ucap namja tampan tersebut berusaha menghibur eunhyuk yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan maksud teman tampannya tersebut

"dangsin-eun uimihabnikka?" tanya eunhyuk, membuat namja di hadapannya menghelang nafas berat

"hah~ hyuk, dengarkan aku ne, ini hanya pemikiranku saja but, namja straight itu aneh. suatu hari nanti mereka pasti akan pergi juga dari hidup kita, karna dia tahu hidup yang dia punya tidak akan membuatnya punya masa depan. dan saat kamu merasakan hal itu, kau tahu jawabannya hanya satu" ujar namja tampan tersebut dan menjeda kalimatnya membuat eunhyuk bingung

"geu mueos"

"frustasi, kau tahu aku tidak mau kalo sahabat manisku ini jadi gila gara gara frustasi" canda namja tampan tersebut dan mendapat citakan di kepalanya, keduanya saling menatap lalu tertawa bersama merasakan kehangat persahabatan mereka.

.

.

.

super university terlihat ramai siang itu, terlihat eunhyuk dan donghae yang tengah mengobrol di kantin sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian kedua namja tersebut

"donghae oppa~" panggil suara melengkiking tersebut dan segera berlari menghampiri donghae dan eunhyuk di ikuti seorang namja di belakangnya yang langsung duduk di sebelah eunhyuk.

"pagi eunhyuk" sapa yeoja tersebut sinis dan merangkul lengan donghae mesra sambil sesekali melirik eunhyuk sinis, sementara eunhyuk hanya menundukan kepalanya junsu namja yang duduk di sebelah eunhyuk mengusap rambutnya sayang membuat eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum

"ada apa sicca ah?" tanya donghae yang agak risih karna jesicca yeoja centil tersebut menurut saya #plak terus merapatkan tubuhnya pada donghae yang tengah tersenyum canggung pada seluruh penghuni kantit yang menatap nya aneh.

"oppa hari sabtu nanti kau ada acara tidak?" tanya jesicca dengan suara yang di buat semanja mungkin pada donghae

"aniyo, wae?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu kemping donghae ah, ottokhe?" tanya junsu yang sedang menyomot makanan eunhyuk dan berimbaskan jitakan di kepalanya dari eunhyuk manis begitulah batin semua yang ada di kantin minus donghae dan jesicca

"hmm sepertinya akan menarik, siapa saja yang ikut" tanya donghae lagi membuat jesicca melepaskan rangkulannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya karna di acuhkan oleh donghae yang lebih tertarik mendengar ajakan junsu

"aku, kau eunhyuk dan namjachingu ku tentu saja" jawab junsu semangat

"hey hey hey kenapa aku tidak di ajak" omel jesicca karna tidak di ajak kemping oleh junsu, tentu saja jesicca khawatir mendengar kalo eunhyuk dan donghae akan ikut sementara dirinya tidak, hey jesicca tahu kalo eunhyuk itu menyukai donghae walaupun donghae hanya menganggapnya sahabat tapi bolehkan dia khawatir #me: tidak boleh cekik jesicca.

"kau itu yeoja, pasti sangat merepotkan membawamu" jawab junsu sekenengnya membuat jesicca mengeplak kepalanya menggunakan sumpit

"enak saja pokonya aku ikut titik" omel jesicca semakin menatap eunhyuk galak, sementara yang di tatap hanya acuh dan menginjak kaki jesicca membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan

"aww aww appo, yak kenapa kau menginjak ku" bentak jesicca dan menggebrak meja, membuat semua perhatian pengunjung tertuju padanya

"aku tidak menginjak mu" bohong eunhyuk dengan wajah di buat sepolos mungkin semakin membuat jesicca marah

"jelas jelas kau menginjakku dasar gay menjijikan"

"CUKUP sicca ah, junsu ah kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti, hyuk mianhae ne. dan KAU ikut aku" ujar donghae menekankan pada kata kau dan menarik tangan jesicca keluar dari kantin meninggalkan junsu dan eunhyuk yang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah jesicca.

"jangan dengarkan yeoja lampir itu ne eunhyukkie" ucap junsu yang di jawab anggukan dan senyuman tipis oleh eunhyuk

"haii, it seems strange women making a fuss again" ucap namja tampan yang tiba tiba saja muncul dan duduk di kursi yang tadi di duduki oleh donghae, eunhyuk dan junsu menatap namja tampan di hadapannya dan mengangguk

"ne kau benar dia sangat merepotkan, aku tidak tahu kenapa donghae bisa tahan dengannya" ucap junsu dan meminum jus jeruk miliknya, namja tampan tersebut mengangguk setuju dan meminum jus bekas donghae yang tidak habis

"yah ikan itu memang bodoh, tapi kau tahu? walaupun dia bodoh namja manis di sebelahmu itu tetap menyukainya hahaha" tawa namja tampan tersebut yang berhasil membuat pipi eunhyuk merona dan langsung menyumpal mulut namja tampan di hadapannya dengan tissu

"diam kau tuan amerika" ucap eunhyuk sebal dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, junsu hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah dua namja di hadapannya tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

GOMAWO BUAT YANG SUDAH RIVIEW

minhae saya ga bisa bales satu satu tapi saya sangat berterima kasih sekali lagi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya, saya pengen bales tapi waktu main saya tinggal lima menit

jadi saya mohon maaf ne gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

MAIN CAST

LEE HYUKJAE

LEE DONGHAE

MR AMERIKA (XXXX)

JUNSU

JUNG JESSICA

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

huwaaa gomawo gomawo buat yang sudah riview, oh iya buat sedikit bocoran mr amerika itu saya ambil dari pemain film dan bukan anggota super junior jadi mianhae buat yang kecewa,

dan di fic ini khusus buat moment hyuk sama mr amerika jadi semoga kalian menyukainya ne sekali lagi gomawo...

.

.

.

SUMMARY: "karna kau sudah mau menginap jadi aku beritahu cara agar mendapatkan laki laki normal atau straight"/ "kalo gagal, ottokhe tuan amerika?"/ "oke. pelajaran selesai, saatnya jalankan missi FIGHTING"/"FIGHTING"/

.

.

.

sore hari yang cerah di kota seoul, terlihat tokoh utama kita tengah bersiap siap untuk pergi.

namja manis tersebut kembali mengecek penampilannya di cermin dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu berpose menggunakan dua jari membentuk huruf v, namja manis tersebut tertawa sendiri dan mempoutkan bibirnya

CKLEK suara pintu kamar terbuka membuat namja manis tersebut kaget dan segera merapikan kembali penampilannya lalu mengelus elus rambutnya kasar

"hmpppptt, hyuk? apa yang tadi kau lakukan eoh? aegyo? huwahahaha" namja tampan yang kita tahu itu adalah donghae tertawa lebar sambil memegang perutnya sementara sang korban mempoutkan bibirnya sebal dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar

"dasar menyebalkan awas saja kau akan ku usir dari sini baru tahu rasa ikan amis" omel eunhyuk sambil terus berjalan keluar dari kamar, tiba tiba saja tangannya di genggam oleh donghae yang sudah berhenti tertawa dan langsung mengejar eunhyuk keluar dari kamar

"mianhae ne, jangan marah" ucap donghae dan menjewer telinganya sendiri pose meminta maaf, eunhyuk menatap donghae malas dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang langsung di hadang oleh donghae dari depan dengan merentangkan tangannya bermaksud menghalangi jalan eunhyuk

"waeyo? minggir ikan amis" eunhyuk mendorong tubuh donghae ke samping dengan sigap donghae menarik lagi tangan kanan eunhyuk membuatnya menghelang nafas bosan

"akukan sudah minta maaf hyuk"

"ne, ne aku memaafkan mu sekarang lepaskan tanganku ne tuan ikan" jawab eunhyuk dengan nada mengejek pada donghae dan melepaskan tangannya lalu segera melesat dan memakai sepatu hitam miliknya

"kau mau kemana hyuk?" tanya donghae yang berdiri di belakang eunhyuk dan memperhatikannya intens dari atas sampai bawah lalu kembali ke atas

"aku mau menginap di rumah temanku jadi kau tidak usah menungguku ne hae" jawab eunhyuk dan langsung menggandong tas punggung berwarna putih miliknya

"mwo kau mau menginap, lalu aku dengan siapa" pertanyaan lebay donghae membuat eunhyuk ingin menjedugkan kepalanya ke tembok, eunhyuk menghelang nafas lalu tersenyum

"kau tentu saja tidur sendiri PABBO" ucap eunhyuk menekankan pada kata pabbo pada donghae dan bersiap meninggalkan apartemen tercintanya

"tapi hyu-"

ucapan donghae terpotong karna eunhyuk sudah pergi dari apartemen tersebut

"aishhh dasar monyet menyebalkan"

.

.

.

MR AMERIKA IS HOOM

.

.

.

"kau sudah datang" sambut tuan amerika tersebut dan mempersilahkan eunhyuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang bak istana tersebut, eunhyuk mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut lalu mendudukan pantatnya di kursi yang ada di ruangan tamu

"mau minum apa" tanya sang tuan rumah ramah membuat eunhyuk tersenyum yang sudah pasti sang tuan rumah tahu apa maksudnya, namja tampan tersebut segera mengambil sekotak susu stroberry dari dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas lalu membawanya ke ruang tamu dan menyerahkannya pada eunhyuk yang langsung menerimanya dengan hati bangga

"oh iya kau jadi menginap di rumahku kan?" ttanya namja tampan tersebut, eunhyuk menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong tersebut dan mengangguk mengiyakan

"ne aku jadi menginap" jawa eunhyuk, namja tampan tersebut langsung menarik tangan eunhyuk menuju taman belakang rumahnya dan menundukannya di atas ayunan, keduanya duduk bersebelahan sambil menatap langit sore

"karna kau sudah mau menginap jadi aku beritahu cara mendapatkan laki laki normal atau straight" ucap namja tampan tersebutmembuat eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya padanya yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arah eunhyuk sambil mengagguk penuh arti.

keduanya tengah menidurkan badan mereka di rumput dengan lengan sang namja tampan sebagai bantal untuk eunhyuk

"cara pertama, berteman dengan namja straight yang kamu sukai, karna kau sudah dekat dengan ikan itu jadi langkah pertama kau lewati saja arraso" ujar namja tampan tersebut yang di jawab anggukan oleh eunhyuk, keduanya lalu duduk berhadapan dengan tangan eunhyuk yang memainkan tangan namja tampan di hadapannya yang berimbaskan ciuman di pipinya

"yak apa yang kau lakukan" protes eunhyuk tidak terima

"hey ayolah anggap saja itu hadiah untukku, lagipula kan kita biasa melakukannya saat masih baby" namja tampan tersebut mencoba memberi alasan dan mendapat jitakan di kepalanya

"oke cukup cukup, langkah berikutnya atau yang kedua. mulailah menjadi pembingbingnya dalam segala hal" eunhyuk yang tengah tiduran di paha namja tampan tersebut mengerutkan alisnya bingung sementara namja tampan tersebut hanya tersenyum dan mencubit hidung eunhyuk gemas

"maksudku kau harus selalu ada di setia ikan itu senang taupun sedih, dan saat ikan itu sedang terpukur hiburlah dia, tapi ingat. jangan pernah katakan "semuanya akan baik baik saja" karna kalo kamu bicara seperti itu hal hal bisa saja menjadi runyam" jelas namja tampan tersebut dan mendapat anggukan dari eunhyuk, keduanya kini tengah berjalan di sekitar taman sambil melihat lihat koleksi bunga milik namja tampan tersebut

"ketiga berduaan ini yang aku suka" namja tampan tersebut tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya pose membahayakan pikir eunhyuk

"karna kau sudah tinggal satu atap dengannya otomatis kau berdua terus dengan ikan itu jadi manfaatkanlah" keduanya kembali duduk di atas ayunan sambil menatap langit malam, eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu namja tampan di sebelahnya yang tersenyum dan mengelus surai blonde milik eunhyuk

"keempat sediakan hatimu dengan baik, kalo kalo cara itu gagal dan ikan itu menolakmu" eunhyuk langsung menghelang nafas berat, tangan keduanya saling bertautan membagi kehangatan satu sama lain

"kalo gagal, ottokhe tuan amerika?" tanya eunhyuk dan menatap wajah namja tampan di sebelahnya yang tersenyum misterius lalu mencubit hidung eunhyuk gemas

"kita coba saja dulu, soal yeoja cerewet itu serahkan saja padaku, jadi manfaatkan waktumu selama kemping besok aku pastikan yeoja itu tidak akan mengganggu" eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti dan memeluk namja tampan di sebelahnya erat

"gomawo" ujarr eunhyuk

"ne cheonman, oke. pelajaran selesai saatnya menjalankan missi FIGHTING" eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu ikut mengepalkan tangannya ke udara

"FIGHTING"

.

.

.

.

TBC

BALESAN RIVIEW

MELO: mianhae mr amerikanya bukan kyuhyun

POLARISelpeu: mr amerikanya bukan ki bum, dia pemain film pernah main sama micky yoochun (mian kalo salah tulis)

fn: ne ini udah di lanjut kilat, moga suka

myfishychovy: mr amerikanya bukan siwon, dia bukan member SUJU jadi silahkan tebak tebak #plak

chen clouds: mianhae chingu otak saya cuman sampe 1000 word T_T

nurul. : tuan amerika? rahasia #plak, ne di chap depan ne chingu semoga masih mau baca

amandhharu0522: ne hae kejam gantungin hyuk, gomawo dah riview

pumpkinsparkyumin: mr amerika, bakal ketauan pas haehyuk kemping, ne eon di chap selanjutnya ne gomawo dah riview

aijewelfishy: tuan amerika mmm ada aja #plak

oke gomawo buat yang riview dan semoga suka


	4. Chapter 4

MAIN CAST:

LEE HYUKJAE

LEE DONGHAE

YOON ... (MR AMERIKA :)

JUN JESICCA

JUNSU

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

sepical moment hae appa dan hyukjae umma

.

.

.

hari sabtu hari di mana eunhyuk, donghae, junsu, yoochun, jesicca dan juga tuan amerika alias tuan muda yoon akan pergi kemping seperti yang sudah di rencanakan, eunhyuk duduk di sebelah tuan amerika, donghae dan nenek lampir di paling belakang dan junsu dan yoochun di paling depan sebagai supir

eunhyuk tengah asik memandang pemandangan jalan yang di laluinya sambil mendengarkan lagu sampai sebuah beban di pundaknya menyadarkannya dan menatap namja tampan di hadapannya yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak eunhyuk

"hey apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" tanya eunhyuk dan menjitak kepala namja tampan tersebut

"hyuk boleh aku bertanya" bukannya menjawab malah sebuah pertanyaan yang di lontarkan namja tampan tersebut pada eunhyuk

"aishh kau ini, ne mau bertanya apa?"

"haha kau memang yang paling baik chagiya~ oh iya kenapa sayur bayam warnanya hijau? kenapa tidak biru atau merah mungkin" eunhyuk swetdrop mendengar pertanyaan namja tampan di sebelahnya dan menjedugkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil karna kesal dengan pertanyaan namja tampan di hadapannya

"appoyo~" rengeknya dan mengusap jidatnya yang mungkin saja akan bertambah lebar nanti, oke itu aneh tuan tampan kita abaikan saja readers

"dasar manusia pabbo, hahh aishhh dosa apa aku punya teman kecil sepertimu dulu" gumam eunhyuk dan mengomel tidak jelas membuat namja tampan di sebelahnya tersenyum dan memeluk eunhyuk dari samping

"aigoo uri eunhyukkie ngambek eoh?" goda namja tampan tersebut yang tidak di hiraukan eunhyuk dan terus mendorong namja tampan tersebut agar melepaskan pelukannya

"cih dasar pasangan gay menjijikan, ckckck benar benar namja murahan" cibir jessica dari belakang kursi eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menatap adegan sang namja tampan dan juga eunhyuk yang menurutnya tengah ber lovely doply tersebut

"permisi permisi apa tadi aku dengar suara nenek lampir dari arah sini? yak donghae ah suruh yeoja itu diam" protes namja tampan tersebut pada donghae yang tengah menatapnya tidak suka sekaligus cemburu... eh? cemburu benarkah itu? ah mungkin saya dan namja tampan tersebut salah lihat

"yak apa maksud ucapanmu eoh" teriak jesicca tepat di sebelah telinga donghae membuatnya langsung memegang telinganya dan menatap jesicca tajam

"donghae ku beri sedikit saran ne, life is short, have an affair. hidup itu singkat jadi berselingkuhlah"

"sudah diamlah kalian berdua jangan berisik" jessica langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan dingin donghae dan menatap namja tampan di hadapannya tajam sementara yang di tatap hanya meleletkan lidahnya dan kembali duduk tenang.

.

.

.

mobil yang di tumpangi oleh keenam anak manusia tersebut memasuki kawasan kemping dan junsu segera memarkirkannya, semua yang ada di dalam mobil keluar dan menghirup udara pegunungan tersebut,

eunhyuk segera mengambil tasnya di bagasi di ikuti donghae, keduanya sepat bertatapan dan saling melempar senyum

"kajja aku bantu" ucap donghae dan membawakan ransel eunhyuk

"ah aniyo donghae ah biar aku saja" tolak eunhyuk halus dan berniat mengambil kembali tasnya yang sudah di gendong oleh donghae

"dengar aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun" donghae mulai berjalan di ikuti oleh eunhyuk di belelakangnya, jesica yang melihat hal tersebut berniat menyusul donghae dan eunhyuk sampai syal yang di pakainya di tarik oleh seseorang

"yak ohok ohok, sesak apa yang kau lakukan" jesicca menatap namja tampan di hadapannya garang dan menarik kasar syal miliknya

"hey ambil dulu tasmu di bagasi baru kau boleh pergi, dasar merepotkan" omel namja tampan tersebut dan berdecak sambil menatap jesica dari atas sampai kebawah dengan pandangan melecehkan membuat jesica kesal dan segera mengambil barang barang miliknya, saat tengah sibuk mengambil barangnya yang sangat banyak tersebut sang namja tampan menyeringai setan dan segera mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku jaketnya dan membekap jesica

"hmmppp...hmmppp" jesica mencoba melawan dan melepaskan bekapan namja tampan tersebut sampai akhirnya tenaganya habis

"huh dasar kuman" gumam namja tampan tersebut dan segera mengangkat jesica ke kursi penumpang dan menutup pintu mobil dan bagasi

"junsu ah, boleh aku pinjam sebentar kunci mobilmu" tanya namja tampan tersebut saat melihat junsu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, junsu mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"untuk apa" tanyanya heran

"ah kau tidak perlu tahu, kajja waktu ku hampir habis palli~ palli" junsu menghelang nafas dan segera merogoh kantong celananya dan menyerahkan kunci mobil miliknya pada namja tampan di hadapannya

"gomawo aku kembalikan besok ne pay" pamitnya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil

.

.

.

_ haehyuk pov_

_._

_._

_._

eunhyuk dan donghae menghelang nafas lelah setelah hampir dua jam mereka habiskan untuk membuat tenda dan juga tempat membuat api unggun, eunhyuk menatap kesekitarnya dan tak melihat tenda junsu dan yoochun karna memang kedua pasangan tersebut membuat tenda yang jauh dari eunhyuk dan donghae

"hyuk bagaimana kalo kita mandi dulu? di sekitar sini ada sungai ottokhe?" tanya donghae pada eunhyuk, eunhyuk terlihat berpikir sebentar dan mengangguk. keduanya mengambil baju dan juga peralatan yang lainnya dan segera melesat menuju tempat tujuan, sesampainya di sungai tersebut donghae segera melepas kaos putih miliknya dan meninggalkan celana pendek selutut dan segera meloncat masuk kedalam air

BYURR eunhyuk tersenyum melihat hal tersebut dan segera masuk pelan pelan kedalam air dan berdiri menatap donghae dari pinggir sungai

"hyuk, palli kemari" ajak donghae dan segera menarik tangan eunhyuk masuk lebih dalam ke dalam air, eunhyuk yang tidak siap kaget dan terpeleset membuatnya tercebur

BYURR

"HUWAAA" teriak eunhyuk kaget, membuat donghae tertawa terbahak bahak karna melihat ekspresi eunhyuk yang sangat lucu

"aigoo kau manis sekali" ucap donghae dan menyipratkan air ke muka eunhyuk

"aww, appo" pekik eunhyuk menahan perih dan menutup mata kirinya. donghae kaget dan bergegas mendekati eunhyuk

"waeyo kau kenapa?" tanya donghae khawatir

"mata kiriku perih, sepertinya kemasukan pasir" jawab eunhyuk sambil mengucek matanya

"jinjja, mana biar kulihat" donghae menangkup wajah eunhyuk dan melihat matanya yang merah dan berair

"aigoo hyuk, sepertinya ada kepiting yang tersangkut" canda donghae dan membuat eunhyuk memukul dadanya kesal

"haha, cup cup, cha biar aku tiup" donghae langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah eunhyuk dan meniup pelan mata kiri eunhyuk, seketika wajah eunhyuk merona merah karna malu

"cha sudahkan? sebaiknya kita kembali sudah sore" ajak donghae dan menarik tangan eunhyuk keluar dari dalam sungai

.

.

.

NIGHT

.

.

.

malamnya donghae dan eunhyuk duduk di sekitar perapian untuk menghangatkan tubuh keduanya, donghae mendapatkan pesan dari jesica katanya dia pulang dan tidak ikut kemping karna ada discon baju mendadak dasar yeoja ckckck emang saya bukan yeoja ya ? oke abaikan, sedangkan eunhyuk mendapatkan pesan dari tuan amerika yang mengatakan MISI BERHASIL, FIGHTING :)

"apa itu berhasil?" tanya donghae menghentikan keheningan yang terjadi

"nde?"

"ich liebe dich, apa itu berhasil? jimat yang kuberikan?" eunhyuk terdiam sebentar dan tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangguk kecil. donghae yang melihat eunhyuk mengangguk menatapnya tidak percaya membuat eunhyuk bingung

"waeyo? kenapa menatapku seperti itu" tanya eunhyuk yang gerah karna di tatap sangat intens oleh donghae

"nugu?"

"mwo"

"namja atau yeoja beruntung itu?"

"tidak ada" jawab eunhyuk sambil menundukan kepalanya masalahnya donghae mendekatkan wajahnya terlalu dekat sehingga membuat jantung eunhyuk tidak beraturan

"kau bilang berhasil"

"ma..maksud ku baru mau berhasil itu juga mungkin dan jauhkan wajahmu dari ku" donghae langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali duduk tenang lalu berdehem untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan

"hyuk, seperti apa tipe namja atau yeoja yang kau sukai" tanya donghae lagi sambil menatap eunhyuk penuh harap, eunhyuk terlihat berpikir lalu tersenyum ke arah donghae

YANG SEPERTI MU LEE DONGHAE teriak eunhyuk dalam hati, eunhyuk menghelang nafas dan berdiri membuat donghae bingung

"sudah malam sebaiknya kita tidur" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut eunhyuk langsung masuk kedalam tenda, donghae terdiam sesaat dan tersenyum dengan wajah memerah lalu menyusul eunhyuk ke dalam tenda

.

.

.

pagi ini donghae terbangun dan tidak menemukan eunhyuk di sampingnya, donghae keluar dari tenda dan celingak celinguk lalu tersenyum ke arah eunhyuk

"aku lapar" ucap donghae membuat eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengisaratkan agar donghae duduk di sebelahnya

"cha sarapan sudah siapa, silahkan makan tuan muda" goda eunhyuk dan menyerahkan ramen instan yang sudah matang pada donghae

"hehehe gomawo" ucap donghae dan menyantap ramennya cepat, eunhyuk tersenyum melihatnya dan memakan ramen miliknya pelan sambil menatap kesekeliling

"hyuk apa kau tidak akan menghabiskan ramen itu?" tanya donghae yang sudah menghabiskan ramen miliknya, eunhyuk menoleh dan tersenyum lalu menyerahkan ramen miliknya yang langsung di lahap oleh donghae dengan penuh nafsu (?)

setelah selesai sarapan keduanya terdiam

"hyuk ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu kajja" donghae berdiri dan menarik tangan eunhyuk lalu membawanya masuk kedalam hutan

"hae kita mau kemana?" tanya eunhyuk heran karna donghae terus menarik tangannya

"nanti kau juga tahu" donghae kembali menarik tangan eunhyuk dan tiba tiba saja berhenti membuat eunhyuk bingung

"hey lihat itu, itu stroberry hutan" donghae menunjuk sebuah pohon strobbery yang tumbuh merambat di sekitar daun dan pohon yang lain

"tunggu di sini ne, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu" ucap donghae dan berlari mengambil buah tersebut, entahlah perasaan eunhyuk mendadak tidak enak sampai

SRAK SRAK terdengar suara daun dan ranting yang patah dengan mata kepalanya sendirir eunhyuk melihat tubuh donghae jatuh kedalam jurang

"DONGHAE DONGHAE" teriak eunhyuk panik dan berlari ke tepi jurang, dilihatnya tubuh donghae yang bergelantungan

"arghhh hyukkie ah, tolong" eunhyuk langsung berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya pada donghae, ternyata tanaman tersebut tumbuh di pinggir jurang yang tertutupi oleh daun daun yang tebal sehingga tidak terlihat bahwa di bawahnya adalah jurang

"hae ah dalam hitungan ketiga ne" komando eunhyuk dan bersiap menarik tubuh donghae yang lebih berat darinya

"ne hyuk" teriaknya

"hana, dhul. shet" dalam hitungan ketiga eunhyuk segera menarik tubuh donghae dari dalam jurang sekuat tenanga, keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi donghae menindih tubuh kurus eunhyuk

"arghhh" keduanya mengerang kesakitan dang ngosh ngosan

"aigo hae ah berat.. minggir sana" protes eunhyuk dan mendorong badan donghae ke pinggir kanan nya

keduanya terbaring cukup lama sampai tawa donghae membuat eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya dan menatapnya heran

"HAHAHAHAHA GILA" teriaknya yang berimbaskan pukulan dari eunhyuk

"aw appo hyuk ah" protesnya dan mengelus kepalanya yang masih hangat jitakan eunhyuk, eunhyuk berdiri dengan mata berkaca kaca di ikuti donghae di sampingnya yang menatapnya bingung

"hae ah, tolong hargai sedikit perasaan ku, apa kau tidak tahu kalo aku sangat khawatir? apa kau tidak tahu kalo aku takut... takut kehilangan mu" isak eunhyuk membuat donghae merasa bersalah, donghae mendekati eunhyuk dan memeluknaya

"mianhae hyuk ah, aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi" sesal donghae dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi eunhyuk lalu memeluknya erat sampai donghae merogoh saku celananya dan menunjukan buah berwarna merah dengan bintik tersebut pada eunhyuk

"ini buah stroberry nya" ucap donghae riang dan menunjukan buah stroberry di tangannya, eunhyuk merebut buah tersebut dan berniat melemparnya sampai donghae menghentikan niat eunhyuk

"eitts apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya donghae menahan tangan eunhyuk yang berniat melempar buah stroberry tersebut

"aku mau membuangnya" jawab eunhyuk ketus, donghae menunjukan wajah sedih dan membuat eunhyuk bingung

"kau jahat sekali, aku mengambilnya dengan hidup dan mati dan kau mau membuangnya?" tanya donghae, eunhyuk menghelang nafas dan menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu menatap donghae

"ne ne aku memakannya terima kasih" ucap eunhyuk kesal dan memakan separuh buah stroberry tersebut membuta donghae tersenyum

"nah begitu lebih baik kajja kita lanjutkan" ajak donghae kembali menarik tangan eunhyuk, eunhyuk menahan tangan donghae membuat donghae berhenti dan menatap eunhyuk bingung

"waeyo?" tanya donghae, eunhyuk terdiam dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah donghae dan

"makan ini" ucap eunhyuk kesal dan memasukan setengah buah stroberry di tangannya ke dalam mulut donghae membuatnya kaget dan tersedak

"ohok ohok yak hyuk" teriak donghae kesal yang tidak di hiraukan oleh eunhyuk

"itu hukuman untuk mu" ucap eunhyuk santai dan berjalan mendahului donghae yang menatap punggung eunhyuk lalu menyeringai

"bukan aku tapi kau yang akan mendapat hukuman hyukkie chagi" gumamnya pelan bahkan sangat pelan dan berlari meyusul eunhyuk

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

OTOKHE SUDAH PANJANG KAH? mianhae karna ga bisa bales satu satu dan terima kasih


End file.
